Monólogo
by Unchuushi
Summary: Bien... no sé que me llevó a escribir este fic... En fin, un fic donde aparecen varios personajes... ¿Qué más puedo decir? o,o


No sé que me llevó a escribir este fic XD. Estaba aburrida o,o.  
NOTA: ningún personaje me pertenece... bueno... Carla sí... pero ella no es un personaje, es una amiga del Msn XD, bueno... entonces tampoco me pertenece o,o; el personaje sí o,o... asíque amiga, se buena con Kijin-chan y te puede ir bien! O se mala con ella y te irá muy, muy mal -- y Kijin... esa soy yo!

Dedicado a Carla-kun!

Monólogo 1:

**Mujer**

Aizawa: bien, como sabrán, los experimentos son mi gracia. Esta vez mi experimento cuenta de un cuarto cerrado y seis hombres encerrados: sin videos juegos, sin televisión, sin football, sin comida, etc. Por lo que, supongo, éso hará que usen un poco sus dotes como personas; lo que nos separa de los animales: la razón...- espía dentro del cuarto- Bien... o al menos éso intentaré... El experimento comienza cuando lanzo una idea. En este caso, será una palabra desconocida para ellos, algo que jamás han escuchado, visto, oído... La palabra es...

Aizawa: mujer- dice al grupo.  
Todos los presentes lo miran y luego se miran entre sí.  
Sunao: una qué?  
Shinichirou: no sé, no le entendí.  
Gaku: con que se come éso?  
Sunao: mujer? Es un animal?  
Sora: Aizawa! Groserías no! Mal Educado.  
Kai: esperen, esperen... creo que una mujer sería un hombre... pero sin algunas partes y con otras que nosotros no tenemos.  
Sunao: y para que sirve así?  
Shinichirou: nono... haber, es la que nos trae al mundo.  
Sora: o,o.  
Kai: creo que es de quien nacimos, una madre.  
Todos me miraron... supongo que al relacionar padre con madre... me estaban imaginando con peluca o,o.  
Aizawa: escuchen les daré una pista!- quise despejar su imaginación- Las lectoras son mujeres- señala a las cámaras del cuarto- y las escriben los fic también, bueno, hay chicos también, obviamente y no hay que olvidarlos!  
Todos, mirando a las lectoras: Ohhhh.  
Matsuri (mirando su cámara): ella es una mujer.  
Aizawa: No, no... ellas están detrás de la cámaras.  
Matsuri (abriendo su cámara): son tan pequeñas.  
Aizawa: ellas los están viendo por un televisor en el otro cuarto- señalo una puerta, cerrada con candado.  
Sora: por qué tanta protección!  
Sunao: y son peligrosas?  
Aizawa: sólo mantengo precauciones.  
Sora: de nosotros!  
Aizawa: no, de ellas.  
Matsuri: recuerden que mal parado me dejaron con lo de la cámara de fotos! Sunao: no olviden la ardilla.  
Sora: y cuando nos hicieron discutir!  
Shinichirou: y la que me quería llevar a un campamento con todos ustedes! Que crueldad!  
Nanami: -  
Shinichirou: no, contigo no, con ellos!  
Aizawa: puede existir gente tan malvada.  
Todos mirando a Aizawa: .  
Aizawa: bueno, quería acotar algo... Pero escuchen, todas las autoras les hicieron cosas malas (Kijin: incluyéndome n.n), porque los quieren mucho y los aprecian, No chicas?  
Todos: Ahhhhh.  
Aizawa: por éso, abriremos el candado para que puedan pasar y verlos- luego susurra a Kai- Prepara los dardos tranquilizantes, por si acaso.  
Sunao: que dijiste?  
Aizawa: nada, nada!  
Voy hasta la puerta:  
Aizawa: chicas, les voy a abrir, pero portensen bien!  
En ese momento entra Ryouta.  
Ryouta: perdón por la tardanza, es que no tenía con quien dejar a Kano. Por suerte un chica muy amable me dijo que me lo cuidaría.  
Aizawa: una chica? Cómo era?  
Ryouta: no recuerdo muy bien... creo que dijo que se llamara Carla (Kijin: sí, jejeje eres tú Carla.  
Aizawa: Carla?  
Ryouta: sí. La conoces? Lo cuidará bien?  
Espío desde mi lugar y veo por el hueco de la puerta a Carla escapando con Kano en brazos.  
Kano: auxilio!  
Ryouta: Me pareció oír a.  
Aizawa: no, no... imaginación tuya... jajaja...- hago una seña discreta a Kai, quien se desliza fuera del cuarto.  
Kai: qué heces! Cómo escapaste del cuarto de las fans!- le grita.  
Pero entonces un líquido extraño cae sobre Kai y luego comienza a encogerse, hasta volverse un niño.  
Kai-chan: queeeeeeeee!  
Kijin: ahora eres todo mío!- aparece por detrás y lo alza- Ya tenemos lo que queremos, huyamos!  
Ryouta: está todo bien allá?- me pregunta, mientras espío por el hueco de la puerta.  
Aizawa: eh... si... todo está bien... aún que no para nosotros.  
Y de pronto, la puerta que contenía a las fans es derribada.  
Sunao: son las mujeres?  
Sora: por qué gritan! Ey! Qué hacen! No toques ahí!  
Matsuri: son muy... cariñosas... Auxilio!  
Shinichirou: suéltenme!  
Nanami: ayúdame Shin!  
Aizawa: bueno... esto es la parte beneficiosa de ser el menos querido de la serie... o,o

Fin... Fin...?


End file.
